


The Dangers of Catnapping around Crows

by AstronautSquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, M/M, OT3, comfy couches and the dangers of napping on them when two mischievous crows are around, karasuno/nekoma shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronautSquid/pseuds/AstronautSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] Kuroo just wanted to take a nap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Catnapping around Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [controlscircus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=controlscircus), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I didn't sign up fast enough for the Haikyuu!! Summer Hoiday Exchange, but got in as a pinch hitter! So here's some fluffy Kurodaisuga for controlscircus. It's not super-romantic, but I hope you like it anyway! I certainly had fun making it.
> 
> Two versions bc my monitors show the colours very differently, so one of these will probably look ok on most screens.


End file.
